Melfina's Fate
by SweetOleander
Summary: What would you do if you found Melfina in that house?


Melfina's Fate

          We all know how the helpful and beautiful robot Melfina came to work with Gene.  Gene was "hiding" in an old shack trying to fend off the people that were attacking him.  When behind a wall he finds a naked girl in a suitcase.  He simply closes her up and uses her to help pilot the ship, what if someone else were to find an unconscious naked girl in a suitcase.  The rest of this story is what would happen if characters from other shows were to come across something like this.  

InuYasha

          If he was alone this is how it would go: Inuyasha had just finished a _grueling_ battle with one of Naraku's minions and was once again victorious.  He was tired, wounded and had one more jewel shard in his possession, he went into a near by shack for some rest and maybe food.  The house made for a good place to spend the night but there was nobody home except for this naked woman curled up inside a trunk.  

          He starts to inspect her thinking this lack of movement could be the cause of another jewel shard.  Without Kagome he has no way of being certain if there is in fact a shard inside of her.  

          During the process of his external search, Meoga the flea and Inuyasha's guardian comes out and starts having _his way_ ::wink wink:: with the lifeless body.  

          Now InuYasha's a man of business, if there's something that needs to get done he won't procrastinate.  So he swats Meoga off the body and starts ripping it to pieces.  Questioning only in his mind why this woman would be made of metal.  Tearing through the alloy like paper with his sharp claws he takes her apart shred by shred.  Searching meticulously for a shard through every chunk he pulls off.  

          Standing up looking at the mess of circuitry lying on the floor he leaves Meoga to the crumbs.  Turning around briskly he grunts at his failure and walks out of the room.  After kicking a bucket or two he starts a fire in the fireplace and sets off to disposing of the shreds by throwing them out the window.  

Content finally with his victory, cleaning the house and finding a place to stay Inuyasha settles down for his first calm night in about 6 months.  

If it was Inuyasha and Kagome: We return to our heroes riding through white water on a canoe/gondola to where Kagome thinks the jewel landed.  A giant vulture stole it, and in her attempt to get it back she brilliantly blew it up into thousands of pieces.  Luckily for the both of them she has a sixth sense that connects her to the pieces of the jewel.  A large amount landed in a field downstream from where they were.  Kagome leaded the way until they reached an old farmhouse.  

They had picked up a shard or two on the way, which led them to where they presently stood but there was a shard on the roof, which Kagome couldn't reach.  InuYasha with his amazing acrobatic skills was able to jump on top of the house to search for the shard.    
          Kagome wasn't going to have her demon pet walking all over someone's roof without them knowing about it so she knocked and eventually let herself in.  Calling for the owner as she tromped through their kitchen and inevitably finds the helpless girl bare on the ground.  She heaved her up with one giant tug and began to shake the girl vigorously, until Kagome came to the conclusion that she must be dead.  

Being the nice girl that she is, Kagome carried her outside and buried her with her own two hands.  Just as she finishes InuYasha jumps down with about seven more shards in his hand.  Kagome gets up takes the shards and continues on the search.  

If it was Miroku: Miroku was separated from the rest of the search party because he was attacked by some of Naraku's wasps that tear at his wind tunnel.  Even with Kagome's sense of the shards nobody can tell where the bugs are.  He knew where he could get help, so he set out alone leaving the other two to a giant wolf demon.  

On his way back "home" night fell and no matter where you were in that time there was someone out to get you.  It's not safe to walk around at night so with his wind tunnel wrecked he was helpless.  

He came across a tattered looking farmhouse and figured this is where he would have to spend the night.   He proceeded to let himself in thinking if he forced himself on the owner he would have a better chance of staying.  But there was no retaliation.  As he continued through the house he pocketed random things and shoved others down his throat.  Until he came to one little back room where a beautiful girl lay curled up in a box.

He picked her up in one arm inspecting her from head to foot with his free hand.  From there he let his fantasies take over knowing full well if she did wake up she would probably be too disgruntled to question what was happening, or at least until he got off.  He covered them both in whatever he could find to keep anyone from seeing this weird necrophiliac sight.  After exhausting his arsenal of what he could possibly do to her he got up put his robe back on and continued raiding the house.  

Not knowing what exactly to make of the girl he left her there the next morning when he set off once again. 


End file.
